


None for one, one for all

by Cellandning



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Lance (Voltron) is So Done, Platonic Relationships, Shiro didn't mean it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 09:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18050327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cellandning/pseuds/Cellandning
Summary: The raise of Shiro’s brows and the surprise behind the haze of irritation spoke of how rarely the Black Paladin’s decision met resistance. “You’re not going simply because you want to! Keith and Pidge are best for this mission and I should not have to waste time explaining that to you!”. This mission, like so many of them, was too important to screw up, but there were no immediate threat looming over them, so Lance was standing his ground. “I know this is imp-“, “clearly you don’t or you wouldn’t stand there arguing with you superior officer!”.OrIn a heated argument Shiro says something he regrets, but is regret enough to mend the bond that was broken?





	None for one, one for all

**Author's Note:**

> I really like when characters that have nicknames for each other reverts back to using full name when they're angry. So this came from that and because I'm bored.

This was a bad idea. Coran had mentioned just moments before that the whatever-they-called aliens were a soft spoken and sensitive species - and Shiro was sending Keith and Piege in Red. Yes, Red was faster and yes, the whole team couldn’t fit through the underground tunnels with their lions. Lance could see all that but sending Keith and Pidge to a easily scared race of tiny mole aliens without a mediator was not a good idea, and Lance had been trying to point that out for the last half hour. Not that he’d even gotten beyond “I don’t think-“ without Pidge cracking such a lovingly joke as “we know” or Allura going “not now, Lance”.

Everyone seemed set on the plan, why Lance couldn’t fathom, and the Red and Green paladin was getting ready to head out. “Guys! Seriously!”. Shiro’s tired sigh stung. Pidge was allowed to sass others during the briefing but when Lance wanted to give justified critique it was tiresome? “We haven’t got all day Lance. We need to retrieve the crystal before Galra gets wind that the castle’s weapon system is weakened”. “I _know_ , but Keith and Pidge are going to bump into the natives either on their way in or their way out. If they’re as sensitive as Coran says then those two alone are _not_ the best option”.

Keith scoffed which really got on Lance’s nerve. He threw the mullet-head a glare, missing Shiro’s lowered brow and serious expression in doing so. “Let me guess, you should go instead?”. Lance did not appreciate Keith’s tone. “For the record, yes. Because between the two of us I actually know how to talk to people!”. Keith was bristling but Lance wasn’t stepping down. “Last time you ‘talked to people’ your lion got stolen!”. “At least I’m smart enough to not bring a knife to a no-weapons meeting!”.

“Lance that’s enough!”. Lance spun around, getting eye contact with a not so happy Shiro. “You’re out of line. Keith and Pidge’s going, that’s final”. Fourth. This was the fourth mission briefing in a row that Shiro didn’t even listen to what Lance said and disregarded his complaints as whining or a grab for attention. Four time’s was three to many. “No”, the raise of Shiro’s brows and the surprise behind the haze of irritation spoke of how rarely the Black Paladin’s decision met resistance. “I make a good point! Neither Keith’s nor Pidge’s strengths are social interaction. One’s a hermit the other a broody training junky, for god’s sake! They are not-“.

“That is enough!”. Shiro’s booming voice shook everyone. “You’re not going simply because you want to! Keith and Pidge are best for this mission and _I_ should not have to waste time explaining that to you!”. It was important to get their hands on the crystal quickly or the castle’s weapon system would not be up to par. The mole-aliens had been gracious enough to let the paladins pick one from the endless tunnels they called a capital. This mission, like so many of them, was too important to screw up, but there were no immediate threat looming over them, so Lance was standing his ground.

“I know this is imp-“, “clearly you don’t or you wouldn’t stand there arguing with you _superior officer!_ ”. The silence that fell over the room was deafening. The change in Lance was instant. His demeanor was stiff and his eyes cold. Keith seemed smug until his eyes met Lance’s. His telltale signs showed how uncomfortable the Blue paladins stare made him. Pidge shrugged when Lance turned to her, like this was another spat between mullet and him. Hunk looked worried, at least, but clearly didn’t know what to do to fix what no one else seemed to have noticed was broken.

Slowly, so Shiro could realize what his words had done, Lance clicked his heels together and raised his hand in a salute. “My apologies, Captain Shirogane. I won’t speak without permission again”. If a good solider was what Shiro wanted, then a good solider is what he would get. Lance knew that if he was to do this proper he should stay and ask for permission to leave, but he couldn’t stand to look at his _superior officer_ right now.

“Lance, wait!” but his best friend didn’t slow down at Hunk’s words. If Shiro didn’t know that he messed up before, the anger in Hunk’s eyes spoke volume of what he thought of the leader’s words. “So… what? You’re our superior and we’re your obedient soldiers now?”. Hunk spat the words like they were rotten. Shiro’s shoulders fell. “You know that’s not what I meant Hunk, were a team”. “Then act like it Shiro. There’s more to Voltron than you and Keith. It’s time you stopped picking him for every mission and started seeing what the rest of us can do, and that includes Lance”.

Hunk made moves to go after his friend when Keith spoke up. He’d shaken off the disturbance Lance’s change had caused him. Well, closer to bottled the feelings of _wrong_ a cold Lance had caused but regardless. He determinately said “we don’t have time for this” as Hunk passed him by. Hunk gave him a side glare as he walked out the room. “No we don’t. Don’t fuck this up”. They fucked it up.

The little mole-alien-things had been so soft spoken the two paladins could barely hear what they said. There was a lot of talking in circles regarding how grateful they were for Voltron, which tunnel would be the comfiest to take, which was the prettiest to show, and so on, and so on. It was barley a question about when before Keith snapped. He yelled at the mole-tings to “just get on with it” and they all frightfully ran off, leaving a shamed Keith and a uncomfortable Pidge. With a defeated voice Pidge contacted Shiro, simply stating “Lance was right”.


End file.
